Kid Johnny
by andrew.matlack
Summary: After hitting on a witch, Johnny finds to get to be a 10-year-old kid as he gets to be that he'll have to be that he needs in order to grow up again, he had to take some of the girls of his new age.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I've been going to show you that this is my first (1st) Johnny Bravo fanfiction story and just to make sure about it, as they get to know that I've been keep having this fanfic fantasy about our macho friend himself gets turn into a 10-year-old boy after tangles with a witch so let's get started.

Chapter 1:Gets cursed by a wish

It all started when Johnny was going to get some bread and milk for his Mama, as he gets to know about the lovely lady as he gets to spot at ..

As he speed up to him, he said to him, "Hey pretty lady, what do you say that you'll have to pick up yours truly at the ailse of love?" as she gets to pull off her punching glove, she punches him in the face as he gets to notice about that.

"Okay, so I'll call you sometime!" he said as he gets some bread and milk like his Mama asked him for so he had to make it as he gets to find out about the mysterious tent as he walks in here as he finds it to be mysteriously different.

"Wow, a tent, outside the grocery store." he replied. "I guess that I could check it out." as he gets to inside the tent, he noticed that he was about to meet a gypsy witch.

"Greetings Johnny Bravo." she said in a tone voice. "Whoa, how did you know my name?" Asked Johnny. "I am the gypsy witch and you are going into a deep deep intact." as she appears in a hourglass figure, with a top hat and she seems to be that different as Johnny said "Whoa!" as he flown up to her.

"Hey there pretty Mama, what do you say that I get to take a magic broom ride with you?" as she throws him into the ground. "You must get to know that I should to be that it could be that it could be that strangely effected by a curse that I'm about to be putting into you."

"Whoa!" surprised Johnny as he zoomed to the witch. "never mind of all that, how's about that we get to paint the town red by using some of magic of yours." as she pushes him away, she said "Oh, you sorry excuse of a hunk of bunk, I would never get to find a curse that would get to be put on you, until now."

As she gets to throw some magic dust on him, he thought that was just special effects.

"Whoa? What the heck was that?" he asked.

"That is a very serious curse as we get to show that you're going to learn your lesson and soon, you'll be feeling that you're going a big, or should I say, a small surprise." as she laughed.

"Whoa, I don't know what that means but I like the word 'Surprise'."

Later at home at night, just as he gets into his pajamas, he knew that he was going to know about it. "I hope that I get to like this curse, because I'll be the greatest babe magnet the world's ever going to see."

Just as he turn off the lights, he knew that he wasn't going to be a "Babe Magnet" the world he's going to see, if fact by judging by "small surprise", it's going to be different the very next morning.

That's the end of the first chapter, please make comments and tell me what you think is going to happen to our macho friend here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Ten Again

As Johnny woke up, he knew that he got out of bed as he stretched as he noticed that he was simply had to be that felling that his pajamas got a little bigger on him as he gets to be that be on the mirror, he sees himself as a ten-year-old boy.

"Ahh!" Johnny screamed in a kid's voice. "Oh Mama! I've been turn into a kid!" as he looked into himself closer, he saw himself that his muscles have been deflated overnight, he looked into his hands as they been covered by sleeves and as he noticed that he was simply noticed here.

"I can't be seen like this, all of the chicks will be too young for me to date me." as he noticed that he was simply had to noticed that he was going to notice that he still has his adult mind. _"Okay Johnny, you still got your adult mind, just because that gypsy witch has turn you into a kid, that doesn't mean that you're going to be immature."_ his adult mind still have. _"Just remember, last time you've been turn into a chick and you'll have to join with that them, this time you've been turn into a kid so you get be that you're still."_ as Johnny noticed that he gets to be that seriously to be reliable.

"Okay Johnny, you've been a kid before, and you're going to be a kid again." as he kai-yaing as he gets to be that he gets to go to the bathroom to wash up as he gets to be that he was brushing his teeth, and then combing his hair and that he noticed that he was simply washing his face.

 _"It's a good thing that I can wash my face just because that you're going to be that you're going to be hitting puberty again."_

After he got washed up, he noticed that his clothes has shrunk to kid sized too, as he understood it.

Just then, he went down to the kitchen as he gets to see that. "Oh Johnny, hello my boy." said Bonnie his Mom. "I happen to make you breakfast, sunny side-up eggs and bacon."

"Mama, you know I had to come up with an appetite for breakfast." said Johnny.

"Well little mister, I believe that you're-" she saw him as she sees her son as a ten-year-old boy again. "Johnny, you've been turn into a kid again, what happened?"

"A Gypsy witch happened to me, I was been put into a curse." explained Johnny.

Instead of being upset, Bonnie was joyed that Johnny has been turn into a boy. "Oh, my baby has turn ten again!" As he gets to treat him with royalty, she has to make sure that he was settled.

"Oh, I believe that we're going to be that we're going to enjoy that you're going to be enjoying it." said Bonnie. "Wait a minute, if you been turn into a kid again, that means that you're going back to school."

"Of course, I have to go back to school." said Johnny. "But that because you're going to be at home all day that means that you're going to be showing around there."

"Well luckily for you, I happen to believe to save that backpack, just in case." as she showed him to be that Backpack, he noticed that it was the same backpack that he had back in the fourth grade.

"Wow, my old backpack, no wonder it's still good." said Johnny.

As Johnny had to go over to the bus stop, he knew that he was going to be that simply had to show that the neighbor girl Suzy as she noticed him. "Hi Johnny." said Johnny. "Ahh! Neighbor girl, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, going to school." said the neighbor girl as Johnny refers to her. "I see that you've been turn into a kid, very interesting."

 _"Okay Johnny, just in case the neighbor girl thinks that you've been turn into a kid by yourself, just make sure that you're about to feel like it."_ said Johnny's Adult Mind. "I Happen to have a condition."

"Okay." said Suzy as the bus arrives.

As the kids go to school, it could be a very interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Before we began, I just want to wish you all to a happy thanksgiving for you all as we get around, I haven't gone though my first Johnny Bravo Fanfiction so I went to others and I would like to give out my newfound catchphrase "To Be Reviewed" into the comment box so that's exactly had to know what happen next.

Chapter 3:Johnny's Back In School

As Johnny and Suzie had to go to school together, they had to make sure that they're going to make sure that they're going to make it simple.

"Now Johnny, I know that you've been to school since you were a kid before so we need to make sure that we got to reach possible grades as we get to study." replied Suzie. "So we need to make sure that we pay attention in class."

"I know how to be well behave in school," said Johnny. "I been there long before you're even born."

As they get to make sure that they're going to noticed to hop up as they had to noticed that they get though their proper seats.

"Good morning students." said the teacher.

"Good morning Mrs. Thompson." said the students.

"Now, before we began, let's welcome back to Johnny Bravo." As Johnny noticed that he was going to noticed that he was walking up as his adult mind said to him. _"All right Johnny, you might get to notice that you're going to knew that you're_ _a kid again, and the only way to it is to show that you're going to enjoy it."_ as Johnny get to tell his classmates about himself. "When I was your age, I came to this excat school so I had to study real hard in order to get a proper education, so I could had to be that I get to see the pretty girls and get to enjoy life as we know it."

As the kids expect Suzie laughed. "And what we know it was a great year for me to be in 4th Grade so I study though history, math, and even Gym." as he get to show his class his karate moves, as instead of laughing, the class goes "Ooh!"

As they had to notice that they're going to see that Suzie isn't going to be embarrassed after all.

As they get notice that he was the prettiest girl in School known as Tayberry Kington.

"Whoa!" said Johnny as he got to her. "Hey there Pretty Girl, how's about you me go to third period know as the love period." as she gets to flip him back to his desk.

"Sorry, I'm already taken." she said.

As Johnny noticed that they're going to notice that they had to shown about it.

"Be careful Johnny," Said Suzie. "That Tayberry is one dangerous girl, for all know that we could be that she's the of why boys had to make that we got to make sure that she could be tying you into a pretzel knot.

"That's okay, I can wait until the next period." so that Johnny had to believe he's playing Hard-To-Get with her.

Please make comments on the comment box and have a happy Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, I just want to say that we can say goodbye to 2016 and say hello to 2017 as we get to make this year a lot better as we get to make sure that we won't have anymore disasters, no more violence and I was going to make sure that he get back as possible.

Chapter 4:Johnny's first Period-Homeroom

As Johnny get to sit down, Mrs. Thompson get to show that he was going to make it as they get to sit down and listen to Mrs. Thompson.

"All right class, as we turn over to your textbooks up to Chapter 7, we must had to make sure that we need to make it as they..." as Mrs. Thompson gets to chatter away. _"All Right Johnny,"_ said Johnny's adult mind. _"You need to make sure that you're going to make it as they get to learn about the school year that you had, and you better to make sure that Tayberry as they could study."_ as the rest of the class get to study. "Gee, I just hope that I don't get to do this." Said Johnny has he gets to notice about it.

"Johnny, you must get to studying, you got to pay attention." whispered Suzie. "Oh, of course." as Johnny get to open as they get to make it to sure that they get to make it as they get to study as possible. "At least I Don't go younger then 10." Johnny whisper to himself.

As they get to make sure that they get to notice that they had to make it as they get to study.

"Well, it seems that Johnny gets to be that quite interesting boy, huh?" said Tayberry to herself. "Well, I'll make sure that I might get to use the moves on him."

As she gets to Johnny. "Oh Johnny, I might get to apologize about seconds ago, and I was hoping that I was going to make sure that it could be quite interesting, and may I say, I would like to make a date with you after school." she said to Johnny.

"Really?" whispered Johnny. "Oh, that's great!" as he turn his head back to his new text book.

"I was thinking that I might get to take you to meet my parents and I hope that we could be that seriously to be, oh, shall we say, impressing matters."

"Yeah, as long as we don't get caught." as Tayberry snap her fingers as she notice that she was going to make it as she gets back to her desk. "I think that it could be as they should know that we're about to notice as they get to believe are going to see that it was going to notice that it was going to show that it was simply had to know that my mother was responsible to turn him into a kid."

As Johnny get to notice that we could be seriously to be noticing that she was going to make sure that her "mother" had to make sure she has to sure about.

"The square root of the side triangle to make it was they get to see that they had to see that Johnny is well focused as they get to notice that they had to notice that he was studying like he was the age that he was from before.

"Hey, I think I already know this." as Johnny continued as he gets to notice about it.

And so, they had to study as they get to notice that he was going to make it as they had to notice that Tayberry get to see that she learn that it was just a beginning as she thought.

"Okay class, hand over your papers so I can grade them." as they get to go off, they had to make sure that they had to notice that they had to see it. "How did you know about that Johnny?" asked Suzie. "Ah, it was easy," he told them. "I Know about all those answers long before you were even born."

"I think that Bravo kid that should be quite interesting." as Tayberry smiled evilly as the bad girl she is.

What do you think that she's got up to her sleeve?

Leave the comment box and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Johnny's Second Period-Art

The Bell has rung as they get to their lockers as they get to them as Johnny notices his old locker. "My old locker, how could I forget it?" asked Johnny as his adult mind tell him _"All right Johnny, you might get to remember your locker, 17, 28, 15, 9, 2."_ As Johnny gets to remember the locker combination as they get to seem that he got it right.

"Johnny, I Think that we need to make sure that we're going to be heading for art class, because I believe that Tayberry gets to be planning more different that it should be here." replied Suzie.

"Oh please Suzie, I Think that it was going to be that simply that was going to be that was going to show that it was going to be quite an artist in my day." said Johnny. "I showed to some girls and well, they didn't like the art as they thought."

At Tayberry gets to find out more about suspicious, she gets to notice that she was going see that was going to be simply had to overwork about it.

At Art class, they get to learn about the art class as they get to be here. "Now class, today we're going to be making an Art Project about making a landscape." said Mr. Matlack.

Quickie Note:I think that we refer a different Mr. Matlack who isn't me.

As Tayberry gets to work on her art sculpture, she knew that she was going to be that it was making a great job, Johnny however, just painted the mountains, the blue sky and green trees.

"Johnny, that's amazing!" surprised Suzie. "Johnny, well, yeah, I think that we could be that simply had to notice that I might get to be surprised here." he told her. "This is my other art Project." as he shows of Johnny and Tayberry got married one day, even though the witch was responsible for turning him into a kid to begin with.

"Huh, think that Johnny kid is really think it's the best of me huh?" she said. "Well, I'll show him." as she gets to make a better art project to be a little bigger.

As they get to be that building up the art project as they get to be exactly that competing for the bigger landscape as they get to be building up the art project.

"Time's up!" said Mr. Matlack. "Okay, let me see of what you done here." as he gets to check around at the art project as he gets to check it. "That's great, you creative great art project I-" just as he stopped, he saw two artworks as he got surprised. "Why Johnny, It's amazing as they get to see that was going to show that it was going be that i'm giving you an 'A'." as he place it as he gets to see Tayberry's art project as amazing landscape project. "Wow! this landscape is even better then Johnny's.

"Why Tayberry, This is amazing!" he said. "I'm going to give you an 'A+'!" as he did as Tayberry gets up to Johnny and said "Ha! I guess that I got a better grade then you!" as she laughed as Johnny frowns. "Aw, don't you worry, I think you'll do better at the next period." said Suzie.

It shows that Tayberry gets to plan around there. "As soon as School is over, I'll take him to see my mother." she said.

End Chapter

Please make comments and tell me of what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Lunchtime food fight

It was at lunchtime that Johnny get to have to enjoy eating lunch his next-door neighbor that it was going to be that Johnny is buying is lunch.

As he pays the lunch lady $5.00, she told him. "It's on the house." as she pointed to Suzy. _"Okay Johnny, it seems that little neighbor girl has got something that could be showing you that you're going to make it though his curse."_ his adult mind told him. "Hey Suzie!" as he gets to her. "Thanks for saving me a seat."

"Anytime Johnny, however, I Think that Tayberry that may be spying on you." said Suzie as Tayberry get to keep an eye on him.

"As soon as Bravo gets to make things as they could notice about it, I'll be happy enough to see that it was going learn that it have to learn the simplest way to get him into detention."

As they get to worry about her. "Call me crazy, but I think that it could be that was going to notice that was going get you for something that could be more far as the eye could see."

As they get to look at her very closely and carefully.

"Let her spy at me, I think that it could be that was going to be quite simply had to find out anything happen to Johnny Bravo." as she gets to notice that was going to put the blame on him as she gets to be that using that mystery meat on him, but she misses and hit on the kid with the nerdy glasses.

"Food Fight!" he shouted.

As they get to food fight as they get to make fun as they get to make it as they get to fight by throwing food.

As the Principal came in as he stopped the food fight. "QUIET!" as they stopped the food fight. "Now, who started this?"

As they get to pointed to Johnny. "What? Me? I didn't start the food fight!" he protested. "That's right, you're responsible for the food fight!" as they get to show that he gets to be taken to the principal's office.

"Oh no, not the principal's office." he worried.

"Excellent, my plan work!" she said to herself. "It looks like it's Tayberry 2, Johnny 0."

As Johnny gets to taken to the Principal's office, Johnny tried to tell him that it was Tayberry, but he won't listen.

As he got out of the office. "I get it that didn't take well?" asked Suzie. "It really was Tayberry's fault!"

Find out next chapter as she gets what to do to our macho 10-year-old hero.

In the meantime, please leave comments.

A/N:Sorry to leave the chapter short but it's comical.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Last period of the day

It was the last period of the day as Johnny get to looked worried. _"Okay Johnny, you can make it to the end of the school day,"_ said his adult mind. _"just remember, Tayberry had to make sure that she's looking at you as she's got to a big surprise in store for her."_

As the school teacher says announced, "Okay class, it's time for a pop quiz." The class expect for Johnny, Suzie and Tayberry groan as she gives out her papers on them.

"I prepared for this test last night Johnny," Suzie told him. "Maybe we get to see that it might had to go though to improve your brain power."

"Great." said Johnny.

"Hmm, maybe this test, I think I could introduce him to my mother." Tayberry thought.

As they could work on the test, they knew that Johnny worked very hard as he gets to be that he was seriously to be that he was going to learn that he might get to win Tayberry's heart.

 _"Okay Johnny, you don't want her to be caught you writing of what you're writing down."_ As he gets to be that funding out that he seems that he was seriously had to work hard about it.

"Psst, Johnny." whispered Suzie. "Whatever you do, don't let Tayberry get to you, because if you do, you might get to see that you're going to be seeing that it had to be that he was focusing on his test as she gets to lean over, as he asked her "Do you mind?" As she got back to her test.

As he gets to be that he was working his test, he knew that he was going to be that he was simply had to know that he was going to learn that he might had get to be that he was seriously to be that intrigued by her.

 _"Focus on your test Johnny,"_ said his adult mind. _"You don't want her to be messing with you again."_

As he tries to do that, it seems that Johnny had to learn that he was going to see that he was simply had to get this as he gets to be making it as possible.

"Whoa Mama," Johnny whispered deeply. "I hope that Tayberry is going be that she's cockeyed at me." As he turns back to his test.

As he gets to work hard, he knew that he was going to focus very hard, he knew that he was seriously to be that quite working hard as they could be that it might be seriously finishing as the timer rang just in time.

"All right class, time to hand over your papers." As she gets to pick up their papers as Johnny looked relieved.

"Boy, that test was tough!" Said Johnny as he slid his seat.

"Maybe for you Bravo," said Tayberry. "But not for me." As he she sit there acting like nothing go wrong.

As she was grading their papers, they had to make sure that they get to be that they had to make sure that they get to make sure they get their tests right.

"Okay, and here are your grades." As she passes them out, 9 students got "F", 17 got "D" 32 got "C", 12 got "B", and 16 got "A", and 13 got "A+" As Johnny, Suzie and Tayberry are 3 of that number .

"Wow, an 'A+', I got an 'A+'." Said Johnny. "So do I." Said Suzie. "Me too." Said Tayberry.

As the schoolbell rang, the teacher said "Well, that's all of the school day that we have for today, class dismissed." As the students get up for getting home, Johnny and Suzie get to be walking home.

"You know Suzie, I liked being a kid again." Said Johnny. "And this time, I'll grow up to become a fine adult that I was once." As he gets to show his karate moves.

As Tayberry gets to walk up to him. "Well, I see that you're quite a boy, huh?" Said Tayberry. " , I guess that you're going to meet my mother."

As she gets to take him to her mother, Suzie had to follow them as Tayberry's house that happens to be a castle on top of the hill.

"Wow, you lived here?" Asked Johnny.

"That's Johnny, and I can't wait for you to meet my mother." As they get to inside the castle, she said to her Mom. "Hey Mom, I brought a friend over!" As her Mom had to come down to meet her, it revailed to be the same witch that into a 10-year-old boy.

"I know you, you're the same witch to turn me into a kid!" Johnny replied.

"Who were expecting, her pet crocodile?" She said. "Yeah, it's me."

Find out of what happens next in the conclusion of this story, in the meantime please leave some comments at the comment box.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Johnny meets the witch again

Johnny was surprised that he wasn't happy to see the witch again. "You again!"

"That's right my friend, and I see that tayberry is my daughter."

"Hold up, this witch is your mother?" He asked tayberry.

"That's right, and just to show you that I care, I, too am a witch." As she turn into a witch, just like her mother. "And just to make sure that you won't tell anybody, I guess that you might had to be our prize here."

As he looked worried, he knew that he might had to listen to his adult mind. _"Me? A prize? Come on Johnny, you got to make sure that you got to make a run for it."_

"Me? A Prize? I Don't think so!" As he gets to run as they get to chase him around, they get to see that he had ran into a wall. "Well, that ain't going as.I though it might be." As he turn around to them. "Now then Johnny, I guess that you might get to be that you're going to be on a kid's balance team."

"Kid's balance team?" Said Johnny. "Please! You don't even know how much that happen to be a part of that, and besides, if there's one thing that I learn from being a kid, is how to Be energetic, how to have fun, and how to be feeling good about."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the witch. "All that I'm saying is that we might had to make sure that if you can spare me, I guess that you're going to know that if you're going to make a prize out of me, then so be it!"

"What? I was going to give you a medal for the best adult who's been turn into a kid." As she gives him a medal, Johnny looked confused. "For you see, I think that you had to be doing a great job a great job as you maybe the greatest boy in school."

"Greatest kid? You got me in trouble in school today! I almost had detention because of you."

"I know, that's why that I've given you a test, and you passed." said Tayberry.

"Oh, I guess that could be more reasonable." As they given him a medal, they knew that he happen to be missed by the kid, he was jumping for joy as he felt great as his kid age has worn off and turn back into to his adult self again. "Whoa, I've been a kid for a day? Sweet!" As he gets to be that he was happy that he got back as he thanks the witch and Tayberry and leave the castle as Suzie saw him.

"Johnny, you're grown up again!" she replied. "Yeah, I know that, I think that it could be simply had to know that as possible."

The next morning when Johnny got out of bed, he had to put on his clothes, he brush is teeth and comb his hair and then he had to get to enjoy his day.

"Oh Johnny, Don't you want to have some breakfast? I made pancakes for you." said his Mama.

"Wrap them to to go Mama, I'll be having one more day of school before I get to be an adult completely again." Johnny said as she got confused.

The End

Closing Note:That was my first Johny Bravo fanfiction story, hope that you like it, and please don't forget to make comments on the comment box.


End file.
